In general, in the case of paint application, a spray gun is used to spread paint on a wide extent or to obtain a gradation effect, and is also used to spread paints of various colors.
Compressed air which is generated from a separate compressor through an air tube is used for the paint application using the spray gun.
That is, a paint application apparatus has the above-described spray gun using a single gun housing with which a paint container containing one color paint is combined. Accordingly, there is no problem when a monochromatic paint is applied, but there is a problem that the single spray gun is washed and then used when multi-color paints are mixed and applied, to thereby lower workability. Further, when a number of spray guns are used, in order to apply multi-color paints, a number of paint workers should use the number of the spray guns. Accordingly, a number of skilled paint workers are needed, and a number of spray guns should be purchased.
In order to take into account the above-described problems, the applicant proposed a paint application apparatus having a spray gun which is disclosed in the Korean Patent Registration No. 707295.
The paint application apparatus having the above-described spray gun performs a paint application work of various colors of paints through a single spray gun in order to give texture of marble, to thus improve workability. In addition, since respectively different spray guns should not be used according to various paint colors, it is easy to install and dismantle the spray gun for paint application and it is convenient to wash the spray gun. However, it is difficult to carry the paint application apparatus, it is not possible to control an amount of each color paint, and it is inconvenient to open a cover for the whole paint application apparatus, in order to put each color paint into the paint application apparatus.
Further, it is not possible to identify a residual quantity of each paint container that is built in the paint application apparatus and it is also hard to withdraw the paint container from the paint application apparatus. Moisture included in the compressed air is not removed. Thus, moisture which is included in the sprayed paint may raise a defective rate in a paint application work.